Prior-art heating cartridges have an often tubular metal sheath, which defines a tubular interior space. An electric heating element, which is usually designed as a heating wire winding on a coil support and is advantageously insulated electrically against the metal sheath by an insulating material filling, is arranged in this tubular interior space. To ensure the power supply for the electric heating element, connection wires, which are in electric contact with the heating wire winding, are led out of the metal sheath. A plug contact, e.g., a connection pin, a connection tongue or a connection jack are crimped or welded to these sections of the connection wires, which are led out of the metal sheath, such that there is a continuous electric contact between the plug contact and the electric heating element.
However, it is problematic in these electric heaters known from the state of the art that the contact points thus formed between the connection wire and the plug contact have proved to be prone to failure, especially in environments in which vibrations may occur, which happens in nearly all applications in connection with motor vehicles. Moreover, an additional manufacturing step, which is also prone to failure, namely, the crimping or welding of the connection wire and the plug contact, is associated with them.